Si me amas, convénceme
by Nadesiko Takase
Summary: Ritsuka lleva una vida difícil y todo se complicó aún mas con la llegada de Agatsuma Soubi, que alega amarlo. Pero el niño tiene razones de sobra para dudar de tal afirmación, sobre todo cuando Soubi siempre le está mintiendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autora:** Siempre quise hacer una ciber novela de Loveless, así que empezaré con este, que es mi primer fic de esta serie n.n Aún no se cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero calculo como cuatro. Este primer capítulo es una prueba para ver si la gente está interesada en el fic. Si es así, gustosa lo continuaré.

Disclaimer: Las orejas de Ritsuka me pertenecen, muajajajaja!!! O.o

Advertencias: Que, de plano, es un fic mío... Así que: Yaoi, personajes un tanto OOC, fluff, lemon gráfico sin sentido, un poco de violencia y posiblemente malas palabras.

Ah!! Y claro, esperen mucho drama, romance y todos los clichés que hemos visto en las telenovelas, pero aún así nos encantan… A veces ¬w¬ Así que abstenerse de realizar críticas en estos aspectos, por favor.

Por cierto: Solo he leído hasta el tomo 6 del manga, así que sepan disculparme si ven algún error y tómenlo como libertad creativa D

Parejas: Soubi x Ritsuka, principalmente. ¿Soubi x Kio? Muejejeje…

Género: Romance - Drama (al estilo telenovela D)

Raiting: M (por bishies portándose mal ºwº )

Summary: Ritsuka lleva una vida difícil y todo se complicó aún mas con la llegada de Agatsuma Soubi, que alega amarlo. Pero el niño tiene razones de sobra para dudar de tal afirmación, sobre todo cuando Soubi siempre le está mintiendo.

**Dedicatoria:** A la persona que hizo este fic posible y nutrió mi amor por Loveless, Gema (que por cierto, escribe fics muy lindos de la misma serie bajo el alias de Red Tangerine n.n)

"**Si me amas, convénceme****"**

Por: Nadesiko Takase

**Capitulo Uno:**

"**Convénceme"**

Movía inquietamente la cola de un lado a otro con perezosa lentitud esperando a que sonara el timbre de salida; el cual anunciaba que tendría el resto de ese sábado para dedicarse a realizar otras actividades más placenteras que el estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes.

Un imperceptible sonrojo invadió sus mejillas, su cola cesando su rítmico movimiento. ¿Por qué había pensado en Soubi cuando había dicho "actividades más placenteras"?. Sus orejitas adoptaron una posición de irritación, irguiéndose sobre su cabeza. Rápidamente desestimó el pensamiento, tratando de mantenerse a salvo del certero sufrimiento que le produciría entregarse de lleno a esos sentimientos que el Fighter de su hermano despertaba en él.

Seimei. Tantas cosas le habían dicho de él, pero ninguna concordaba con el amante hermano que había atendido a sus heridas con devoción. La inconmensurable adoración que sentía hacia esa única figura de autoridad que había tenido en su vida era solo superada por los sentimientos que Agatsuma agitaba en él. El hombre que tenía el talento de suscitar las mas ambivalentes combinaciones: alegría y tristeza, satisfacción y apetito, esperanza y desilusión… Amor y odio.

Rituka reconocía: nada le pertenecía. No su madre, no su cuerpo, no su vida… Ni siquiera Soubi, que alegaba ser enteramente suyo y profesarle amor. Pero las palabras del hombre se veían teñidas por la desconfianza que despertaban al reconocer el pequeño el origen de las mismas: Soubi lo amaba porque Seimei se lo había ordenado. Eso no era amor, si no la más cruel de las falacias, y Ritsuka no podía tolerar oír "Sukidayo" en los labios del Figther, pues su corazón se retorcía de dolor ante la remembranza de que nunca podría oír esas palabras dichas con sinceridad de los labios de Soubi.

Después de todo, una persona cuyo único propósito en la vida era satisfacer a su Amo; una persona que había sido entrenada y_ programada_ para cumplir con la función de algo mucho peor que un perro faldero, no podía ser digna de confianza. ¿Podía Soubi realmente sentir amor? ¿O solo diría lo que creía que su Amo –ya fuese él o Seimei- deseaba?.

Con tantas preguntas rondando su atribulada y abrumada cabeza, no era en vano que el niño ostentase casi a diario un humor ligeramente irascible. Carecía de soporte y seguridad; y eso, aunque ya era rutina en su vida desde el fallecimiento de su hermano, resultaba muy difícil de sobrellevar.

El timbre sonó finalmente y con movimientos pausados pero seguros, preparó sus útiles y salió del aula, dejando a Yayoi y Yuiko atrás. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al portón en medio de la marea de colitas y orejitas, muchas corriendo para encontrarse con sus padres o encargados que los pasaban a buscar para llevarlos a sus hogares. Pero él no contaba con esa suerte…

Al menos no hasta que llegó Soubi, y Ritsuka no supo decir si su aparición fue una bendición o una maldición. Ciertamente el hombre mermaba cierto malestar en él, consolándolo con su sola presencia y modulando engañosas palabras, dulces mentiras. Era esto lo que hacía pensar al niño que Agatsuma era un castigo, pues aunque Ritsuka deseaba vehementemente creer en sus palabras, sabía que eran ilusorias, huecas. Muchas veces Soubi se había girado y lo había traicionado al instante.

¿Acaso no le había dicho reiteradas veces con la calma y convicción de alguien que habla con veracidad, que Seimei estaba muerto, aún cuando podía ver en sus ojos lágrimas vivas que desesperadas rogaban por saber la verdad?. ¿A caso no le había dicho que lo protegería, pero sin embargo, cuando Ritsuka extendía la mano en medio de la impenetrable oscuridad, no lo hallaba?. ¿A caso no había dicho que siempre atendería el teléfono, pero había fallado en cumplir la jurada y perjurada promesa?. El niño aún recordaba el dolor que sintió cuando llamó a Soubi y lo atendió un jadeante Kio. Su mente desconfiada había hilado una historia que posteriormente, Soubi negó con indulgencia condescendiente que enervó e hirió aún más al pequeño.

Ritsuka no sabía si su hermano estaba vivo o muerto, no sabía si Soubi lo amaba verdaderamente como alegaba; ni siquiera sabía quién era él realmente. Pero sí sabía una cosa: Agatsuma era una persona muy peligrosa para su estabilidad emocional. Tantas veces había sentido que estaba al borde de un colapso luego de descubrir las mentiras, las traiciones y sufrir los desengaños del rubio…

Y aún así no podía renunciar a él. No porque lo necesitara para develar el misterio de Nana Tsuki –de hecho, Soubi podría ser un obstáculo en su meta-, sino porque lo necesitaba a su lado de una manera malsana, enferma.

Sus ojos fueron rápidamente atraídos por la elegante figura del hombre, que lo aguardaba recostado contra el muro. Al ver la transparente sonrisa que le dirigió, todos los pensamientos oscuros se desvanecieron de la sobre analítica mente del niño mientras su corazón se hinchaba. Sus orejas se inclinaron hacia el frente, denotando cierto recelo cuando se aproximó.

- Ritsuka, ¿me das un beso?. – fue el saludo que le dio el mayor. La cola del pequeño se erizó a la par que una oreja se agitó irritada; sus facciones denotando contrariedad.

- Soubi hentai… - largó, con una gota en la sien. El aludido sonrió indolente para tomarlo de la mano con toda libertad y conducirlo fuera de las inmediaciones del instituto.

Muy a su pesar, Aoyagi había sucumbido finalmente a la tentación y permitía la aproximación del hombre, permitiendo –con algo de embarazo- algunos de sus avances. Un beso robado, un abrazo, una caricia fugitiva, una palmadita en los muslos… Ritsuka había aprendido a aceptar e incluso a esperar alguna aproximación por parte de Soubi, necesitando constantemente pruebas que demostrasen que sus conclusiones respecto a los sentimientos del hombre eran erróneas. Pero justo cuando creía vislumbrar lo que tanto anhelaba ver, el rubio le mostraba verdaderamente lo que significaba para él: una misión.

El pequeño cerró los ojos con fuerzas, sintiéndose avergonzado y culpable por permitir que las cosas se le escaparan de control aquella vez.

_- ¡Soubi! ¿Cuántas veces te dije que entraras por la puerta, como las personas normales?. – le reproché sintiendo mis mejillas arder en indignación ante la reticencia del hombre a obedecer mis órdenes pese a que aseguraba que vivía para servirme. – Para eso te di la llave… - la ultima palabra se perdió en el aire mientras contemplaba con asombro y recelo a mi visitante inclinarse sobre mi indefensa figura, sonriéndome benevolente. _

_- Ritsuka kakoi desu… - susurró, sus labios a hipnotizante cercanía de los míos, deleitándome con sus suaves movimientos. Yo me incliné hacia atrás, replegándome sobre mi mismo para huir, sin saber precisamente por qué, del contacto de Soubi. Creo que se debe a mi sentido de supervivencia._

_- Soubi… - murmuré cohibido, mis mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza debido a su cercanía. Al instante emití un respingo y sentí mi corazón agitarse enloquecedoramente en mi pecho. -¡Soubi! – protesté mas enérgicamente cuando éste clavó los dientes con suavidad alrededor de una de las orejas que prueban mi inocencia. _

_Soubi tan solo emitió una risa ahogada, rodeándome la cintura para luego levantarme en brazos y sentarse él en la silla del escritorio, ubicándome posteriormente en su regazo. _

_Yo comencé a retorcerme con incomodidad, protestando, pero sus brazos me mantuvieron en mi puesto con firmeza, comunicándome silentes que esta vez, Soubi no quería jugar a ser mi mascota._

_La inquietud que su iniciativa había exaltado rápidamente se incrementó y aunó al temor que me comenzó a embargar al sentirme indefenso ante él. Al superar mi momentánea parálisis, comencé a pugnar con mayor fervor, retorciéndome con más ahínco y protestando enérgicamente. Sentí sus hombros agitarse por influjo de la risa silenciosa que contenía, sin cesar ni por un instante en su labor de mordisquearme la incauta oreja que habría apresado entre sus maliciosos labios._

_Inhalé afiladamente, sobresaltado cuando esos mismos labios se deslizaron por mi sien hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de mi oreja. Un intenso y placentero estremecimiento involuntario que no supe disfrazar recorrió la extensión de mi cuerpo, dejándome sin ánimos de continuar resistiéndome ante algo que se sentía tan maravilloso._

Aquél día había sido el inicio de todo. Ritsuka se habría entregado gustoso a las caricias exacerbadas del hombre y habría bebido gozoso de sus idílicas palabras y promesas si no fuese porque había un pequeño problema: Soubi no le pertenecía a él; le pertenecía a Seimei. La sola conciencia de la ingente magnitud del hecho hacía añicos el corazón y la razón del pequeño. Nunca podría consumar su relación con Soubi; éste nunca sería completamente suyo, estuviese Seimei vivo o no.

Pero Ritsuka tampoco podía resistir la idea de renunciar a él, y así, se veía atascado a medio camino: no podía avanzar, pero tampoco podía remitir…

Figther y Sacrifice se alejaron del insitito a paso lento y despreocupado; el mayor formulando preguntas indagatorias con el fin de averiguar como había trascurrido el día del niño hasta el momento. Aoyagi replicaba sucintamente, luciendo más introspectivo de lo habitual con todas esas incógnitas, dudas, supuestos, teorías, hipótesis y problemas que abrumaban su joven mente. Pese a que el destino de su hermano había sido el eje central de tal marea mental, quien ocupaba el escenario central de sus pensamientos ahora era Soubi. El mismo que antes había calmado su atribulación en el pasado trayendo sosiego a su sobre estimulada mentecilla era quien ahora la hacía trabajar tiempo extra.

_¿Me amas? ¿Me amas realmente?_

Ojitos tristes se posaron en el relajado perfil del Figther, y cuando la mirada de éste se posó en él, los ojos del chico rápidamente rehuyeron cobardemente para ocultar la intensidad de las emociones que se reflejaban en ellos. Sus mejillas adoptaron un suave tono carmesí, delatando sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió el hombre, sonriéndole. El pequeño negó con la cabeza enfáticamente, emitiendo un callado sonido de negación. - ¿Quieres preguntarme algo? – insistió Soubi, dando un suave pero firme jalón de la pequeña manita para acercar a su dueño a su cuerpo. – Sabes que con gusto haré lo que me pidas…

Ritsuka frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente, sin apartar la mirada del suelo aún cuando sus hombros fueron envueltos por el brazo de su acompañante, acogiéndolo en su pecho.

_Mentiroso_

- Nada, nada... – insistió, negando cohibidamente con la cabeza bajo la escrutadora e incrédula mirada del mayor. Se apresuró a desviar la conversación. - ¿A dónde vamos?.

- A mi departamento.

El pequeño finalmente le dirigió la mirada, denotando su consternación; sus ojos interrogantes.

- Quiero cocinar para ti.

Ritsuka sonrió. La heladera del hombre estaba permanentemente vacía de no ser por unas latas de cerveza que se tomaba con Kio cuando éste iba a visitarlo. ¿Qué planeaba hacerle de comer?.

Pero la sorpresa que se llevó no fue pequeña al abrir el refrigerador del Figther y encontrarse con que ésta estaba cargada de todo tipo de alimentos; mas que nada verduras empaquetadas listas para ser mezcladas con algunos otros ingredientes para engendrar algún tipo de exquisitez.

Rápidamente Soubi puso manos a la obra bajo la mirada de atenta curiosidad infantil acompañada de admiración de Ritsuka, que seguía cada uno de los gráciles movimientos del hombre con los ojos. Su cola se mecía de un lado a otro rítmicamente sin que su dueño se percatara que su angustia era delatada. Antes de lo que se esperaba Soubi había puesto los tazones con alimento en la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

- Itadakimasu

Ritsuka miró admirado la cantidad de alimentos que Soubi había elaborado en tan solo cuestión de minutos. No había visto una mesa tan cargada desde que Seimei estaba vivo y su madre pasaba extensas horas entregada a la cocina.

- ¿Cómo está?. – inquirió el cocinero, mirando al pequeño con una cálida sonrisa. Las felinas orejitas se empinaron en sazón de su entusiasmo, provocando que Soubi riera quedamente.

- Está sabroso. Deberías cocinar mas seguido. – comentó.

- Lo haré con gusto si me lo pides.

Ritsuka emitió un bufido y sumergió la mirada en su plato, ignorando el último comentario del Figther, remitiendo así a una etapa de su relación que prácticamente había sudo superada. La conducta del infante era fluctuante y en los últimos meses, pese a todas las preguntas que lo acechaban, a fuerza de besos y caricias Soubi logró que se abriera a él. Ritsuka ya no armaba los berrinches que solía cuando le decía que lo amaba, ya no lo mandaba callar y tampoco le pedía que lo dejara en paz.

Pero tal parecía que por alguna razón desconocida para el mayor que atribulaba a Aoyagi –distinta a la situación de Seimei- estaba desencadenando ese efecto de introversión nuevamente en el niño. Soubi lo sabía por la manera constante e intranquila con la que mecía su cola de un lado a otro. Había estado así desde que lo pasó a buscar del instituto.

Ritsuka emitió un respingo cuando sintió algo cerrarse en torno a su rabo. Se irguió en su puesto y miró sobresaltado para encontrarse con una de las manos de su acompañante acariciándola con despreocupación. Sus mejillas rápidamente fueron coloreadas por un intenso carmesí y las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, anonadado por la acción tan osada del mayor.

- ¡Soubi…! ¿Qué crees que haces? – chilló. El rubio rió con indolencia.

- ¿No te gusta? – preguntó en un tono inusualmente bajo y acariciante; sugerente. Los ojos azules se clavaron en él, provocando que sus mejillas sonrojadas ardieran con el alumbramiento de un sentimiento indescriptible e intenso.

- Yo… ¡Ese no es el punto!. – soltó, manoteando con ademán protector la abusiva mano para tomar entre las propias su rabito, lanzando una recriminatoria y perspicaz mirada al rubio. – Hentai desu…

Soubi volvió a reír despreocupadamente antes de inclinarse cerca del chico.

- Te noté preocupado y quería hacerte sentir mejor. Recuerdo que se siente muy bien. ¿A caso lo hice con demasiada intensidad?.

El pequeño lo observó analíticamente, sopesando sus palabras para descifrarlas, escrutando su rostro en busca de señales. Había aprendido y constatado que desconfiar de Soubi era siempre la mejor opción. Aunque le doliera reconocerlo, prefería eso a tener que estar sin él.

Ritsuka se tensó súbitamente al ver la mano del hombre elevarse. Dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia y sospecha, siguió el trayecto de la misma hasta que éste se posó con extrema delicadeza sobre una de sus orejas gatunas para proceder a frotarla suavemente en la parte trasera. El niño, inevitablemente, se inclinó hacia la caricia cuando sintió la tan placentera sensación bañarlo de pies a cabeza, casi ronroneando de satisfacción. Todo se disolvió en la negrura de su mente, desapareciendo por completo, al menos de manera temporal, todo aquello que lo aquejaba con las mágicas caricias de Soubi.

Tan sumido estaba en las constantes pero mesuradas oleadas de placer que se apoderaban de él que no sintió cuando la otra extremidad del hombre rodeó nuevamente su cola y comenzó a tirar de ella con suave firmeza, provocando estremecimientos de una naturaleza mas intensa y divergente. Éstos lo recorrían como pulsaciones de choques eléctricos, viajando velozmente a través de su cuerpo y estallando en distintos puntos, provocando impúdicos cosquilleos en su infantil anatomía.

Involuntariamente los ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, su cuerpo entregado a la tranquilidad y sosiego que le era regalado. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Soubi, murmurando palabras incoherentes mientras éste proseguía con sus atenciones.

Cuando se dio cuenta sintió que era elevado por unos fuertes brazos. Rápidamente hizo el esfuerzo por recobrar la conciencia y volver a la realidad para presenciar como era llevado por el departamento hasta finalmente ser posado en cómodo futón. Mientras sus ojos se cerraban nuevamente, entregados al cansancio, inexplicablemente se posaron en un objeto que desentonaba en el escenario: una prenda de vestir que decididamente, no pertenecía a Soubi. Sus ojos se entrecerraron suspicaces y acongojados al reconocer la vestimenta como perteneciente al amigo de Soubi, Kio.

Al notar su desasosiego momentáneo, Soubi desvió la mirada hasta el objeto propulsor de dicha emoción en su pequeño para encontrarse también con la mentada prenda. Rápidamente sus ojos viajaron hasta Ritsuka, su mente en busca de palabras; pero el pequeño había cerrado nuevamente los ojos y su respiración era ecuánime, anunciándole que había sido derrotado por el agotamiento acumulativo y se había dormido.

Es que Ritsuka había decretado que cuando respectaba a asuntos de esa índole, la ignorancia era una bendición. No soportaría tener que enfrentar la indolencia de Soubi si le hacía frente al respecto.

**-:-**

Despertó a causa de una sensación de pérdida que no pudo explicar, pero que lo removió en su inconciencia hasta que abrió los ojos, con cierto sobresalto. Turbado y confundido, constató que estaba en su habitación, durmiendo en su cama, bien cobijado. La puerta del balcón estaba entreabierta, seguramente debido a la persistente brisa nocturna que agitaba con pereza las cortinas.

Desconcertado, paseó la mirada por la penumbra del cuarto en busca de explicaciones que justificaran el incongruente resultado que había tenido sus breves horas de sueño: se había dormido en el departamento de Soubi, pero había despertado sólo en su cuarto. Sus orejitas se inclinaron hacia el frente con desilusión, pero rápidamente se irguieron con expectativa al reparar en la lucecita titilante de su móvil, anunciando un mensaje que había pasado inadvertido.

_De: Soubi_

_Mensaje:_

_Te ves lindo cuando duermes, Ritsuka._

_Desearía que pudieras despertar a mi lado._

_Que descanses…_

Una oleada de calor sacudió su cuerpo, concertándose obstinadamente en sus mejillas.

Aoyagi apretó el aparato contra su pecho, acurrucándose bajo las cobijas para volver a dormirse con una sonrisa en los labios, olvidando completamente lo que había visto en el hogar de su Fighter.

**-:-**

Los siguientes días transcurrieron grises para el pequeño. Las mismas dudas respecto a Agatsuma lo aquejaban: ¿Lo amaba realmente? ¿Le era leal? ¿Planeaba traicionarlo? ¿Amaba aún a Seimei? ¿Estaría involucrado con Kio?. Tratar de responderlas o seleccionar la mejor manera de conducirse tan solo resultaba en tristeza y migraña. El tener que dudar y estar en guardia constantemente frente a la persona que amaba era agotador; más aún porque deseaba ser correspondido en sus sentimientos.

También influía en su humor toda aquella faceta desconocida respecto a su hermano que le habían contado y había tergiversado enteramente el recuerdo de Seimei. Era como si el hermano que había conocido, amado y respetado todo ese tiempo hubiera sido una falacia. Lo cual significaba que realmente él era Loveless, pues nunca lo habían amado… Que nombre tan horrible. ¿Por qué no pudo ser él Beloved?.

Ritsuka se percataba de los esfuerzos de Soubi por mejorar su humor. El mayor tenía muchas maneras de hacerle sentir bien, pues dominaba el arte de la cruel dulzura con la que lo torturaba, mostrándose completamente entregado, abnegado y encantador; pero lo suficientemente distante y misterioso como para hacer saber al pequeño que había toda una fracción respecto al rubio que le era negada.

Ahora se dirigía a su cita semanal con el médico, y aunque no podía evitar sentirse algo desilusionado de que Soubi no hubiera pasado por el Instituto a buscarlo, omitió el hecho, cansado de sufrir por el rubio. Deseaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para renunciar a él y así poder ocuparse de sí mismo; lo cual le era imposible al estar a lado de Soubi, pues constantemente estaba pendiente de él.

Aún así deseaba fervientemente verlo…

- Ritsuka…

El pequeño emitió un respingo y giró, entusiasmo y emoción enmascarados en su rostro. Había reconocido esa voz…

Antes que pudiera reaccionar, unos cálidos labios invadieron los suyos por tan solo unos instantes; pero a Ritsuka le parecieron minutos enteros en los que sintió el alocado palpitar de su corazón en su pecho, el cosquilleo molesto pero agradable en su bajo vientre y el ardor en sus mejillas.

Cuando el hombre su hubo alejado, el pequeño se enfurruñó, negándose a reconocer cuánto había disfrutado del contacto.

- ¡Soubi!

El hombre rió quedamente hallando adorable la expresión de enfado en el rostro del gatito.

- ¡Te dije que dejes de hacer eso!

No pudo evitar sentirse como un hipócrita, siendo que muchas veces se había entregado a los castos y fugaces besos del hombre, o a sus caricias exploratorias.

Un breve silencio los envolvió mientras el niño hundió las manos en los bolsillos del pesado abrigo de invierno que llevaba, tratando de ocultar también sus mejillas carmesí de embarazo detrás de la bufanda que llevaba en el cuello, siendo escrutado por los cálidos ojos del mayor.

- ¿Por qué no pasaste por mí al instituto? – murmuró prácticamente inteligible, desviando la mirada hasta el otro extremo de la calle.

- ¿Estás molesto conmigo, Ritsuka?.

El niño clavó la mirada fastidiada en el despreocupado rostro que tenía enfrente, sintiendo su enojo incrementarse ante la indolencia de Soubi. ¿Es que nunca le importaban sus sentimientos? ¿A caso era realmente una máquina de pelea programada para obedecer?.

- Me molesta que halles mi malestar divertido. – largó de mal grado. La expresión del hombre rápidamente cambió a una interrogante que tan solo duró unos instantes, pues volvió a sonreír al tiempo que trataba de envolverlo entre sus brazos. – Sukidayo, Ritsuka-kun…

Con agilidad el más joven esquivó el contacto como si de fuego se tratase. Las palabras de Soubi tenían el mismo efecto de la sal sobre las heridas abiertas, pues tan solo le recordaban de la siempre presente incógnita que lo aquejaba respecto a la sinceridad de los sentimientos del hombre. Deseba gritarle, llorar, patalear; decirle de una vez el gran daño que le causaba, hacerlo entender, obligarlo a que lo convenciera de que lo amaba…

Pero en lugar de desatar esa escena, Ritsuka logró mantener su aplomo mientras le dirigía una mirada vacía.

- Hoy no quiero verte. Déjame en paz. – decretó parcamente, girando nuevamente para seguir su camino, dejando al adulto solitario contemplarlo preocupado alejarse.

"_¿Por qué no puedes amarme realmente?"_

**-:-**

Los días trascurrieron sin que los acontecimientos difirieran demasiado entre ellos: Soubi trataba de acercarse a Ritsuka, pero el pequeño insistía en alejarlo y encerrarse en sí mismo nuevamente, lo que frustraba al mayor, que luego de tanto esfuerzo creyó finalmente ver un avance con el pequeño y ahora, todo era desechado sin explicación. Notaba a Ritsuka cada vez mas decaído, taciturno y de mal humor. Todo parecía molestarle. Claro, comprendía que en parte se trataba a la edad, pero, ¿y el resto?.

Cuando arribó a su departamento luego de un silencioso trayecto con su Sacrifice y sus amigos hasta la casa de Yuiko, done merendaron, se encontró con la sorpresa de que había alguien esperándolo. Los ojos celestes del rubio se clavaron en el sonriente rostro de su compañero que lo aguardaba con una helada cerveza en la mano.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el recién llegado, desprendiéndose de su abrigo invernal. Con ese clima mas se le antojaba una taza caliente de chá, pero Kio siempre tenía sus excentricidades…

- Tú siempre tan grosero. – se quejó el otro, retirando el chupetín que llevaba en la boca para hablar con claridad mientras le hacía entrega de la lata de cerveza, imitando a la perfección el tono ofendido.

Soubi rió por lo bajo, encogiéndose de hombros con derrota y dando un largo sorbo a la bebida. Kio abandonó la expresión de indignación para volver a sonreír con naturalidad.

– No te veía hace días y decidí venir a ver si seguías con vida o qué diablos había pasado… - explicó mientras se dirigió a la pequeña cocina para meter al microondas dos potes de sopa instantánea. Puso la alarma y nuevamente caminó hasta Soubi, que yacía desparramado en su cama.

La mirada de Kio recorrió la esbelta anatomía de su compañero con la mirada; su lengua moviéndose sensualmente alrededor de la paleta que llevaba en la boca, como si degustara otro tipo de manjar mientras una perversa idea se entretejía en su cabeza. Sabía que Soubi lo disfrutaría; lo había hecho la última vez, ¿no?.

Cuando sintió la penetrante mirada sobre él, Agatsuma levantó la cabeza para mirar con recelo a su compañero, que le sonrió con total inocencia, saludándolo con una mano mientras que con la otra hacía girar el dulce que llevaba en la boca.

- Hoy no estoy de humor, Kio… - anunció con voz cansina, apoyando nuevamente la cabeza en la almohada y cerrando los ojos.

- Yo no he propuesto absolutamente nada. – se defendió el aludido en un tono cargado de sinceridad y una pizca de indignación.

Antes de que Subi pudiera replicar sonó la alarma del microondas. El aire se había cargado con el aroma del alimento ya preparado y debía reconocer que había despertado su apetito. Esos últimos días había estado corriendo detrás de su Sacrifice y había descuidado la facultad –como siempre- el sueño, su alimentación y su relación con Kio.

Cuando oyó los quedos pasos de su acompañante desplazarse por el piso de parqué, asumió que iba a la cocina a traer la sopa.

Pero pronto se llevó una sorpresa cuando sintió presión y calidez sobre su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos alarmado, tratando de dar explicación a lo que sentía. Se encontró con Kio sentado sobre sus caderas, sonriéndole de manera incitante mientras apresaba sus muñecas sobre su cabeza con una de sus manos.

- Kio…

- Mejor cállate y déjame todo el trabajo a mi.

**-.-**

Dirigió a su móvil una mirada reticente, pero rápidamente negó con vehemencia la cabeza y la hundió en la almohada, ahogando un grito de dolor, de impotencia, de frustración, de derrota… En fin. Una caravana de emociones se entretejía en su pecho, nublando su mente conmocionada. Eso no pasaría si Seimei estuviese vivo. Si Seimei no lo hubiera abandonado, su madre no lo estaría lastimando de esa manera, no abriría surcos sobre su piel ni imprimiría moretones sobre su cuerpo. ¿Dónde había ido su hermano? ¿Había muerto realmente o lo había abandonado como le decían?. De ser así, ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Fue a caso algo que él hizo o dijo, alguna acción suya lo hizo enfadar e implantó en su corazón odio que remplazara el amor que derramaba sobre él?.

Un ahogado sollozo escapó de su garganta para morir en la almohada que era fuertemente oprimida contra su rostro. Una lágrima rebelde logró escapar de sus ojos; pero sería la última. El momento e conmiseración había terminado; Ritsuka no sentiría pena de sí mismo. Si todo aquello le había sido entregado a él, lo tomaría y sobrellevaría lo mejor que pudiera.

Nuevamente miró su móvil, anhelando la dulce compañía de su Figther, o al menos oír su voz cálida y reconfortante en el teléfono susurrándole bellas mentiras que fingiría creer para lograr superar el destructivo momento. Si, necesitaba a Soubi a su lado y buscaría la manera de que el hombre lo entendiera sin tener que vocalizar su deseo y exponer su orgullo.

Dejó a un lado el pañuelo con el que limpió la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas por unos instantes mientras tomaba el móvil para llamar al hombre cuya cercanía lo aliviaría, aunque solo fuese momentáneamente. Mañana se sentiría peor al recordar que Soubi realmente no le pertenecía, ni en cuerpo ni en alma.

El teléfono repicó. Ritsuka aguardó con impaciencia. Nada acontecía. La experiencia le había enseñado que si Soubi no contestaba la llamada en los primeros repiques, era porque no lo haría en definitiva. El niño sintió que se hundía en desesperación ante la idea de verse privado de la reconfortante presencia del hombre. Una mezcla intensa de emociones golpeó su pecho al momento en que la garganta se le cerró a causa del el llanto y desesperación.

"_Puedes llamarme cuando quieras. Atenderé siempre…"_

El teléfono seguía repicando monótonamente.

"_Nadie puede atender siempre el teléfono"_

De pronto se sentía más solo que nunca, y era una sensación casi insoportable, horrible.

"_Si eres tú, definitivamente atenderé"_

Mentiroso.

Un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios cuando decidió darse por vencido…

Pero el teléfono fue finalmente atendido. Ritsuka oyó ilusionado como la línea era abierta….

- _Moshi moshi_

Pero la voz no le pertenecía a Soubi.

La voz parecía haberle abandonado. Su mente había quedado en blanco.

-_ Pásame el teléfono _– exigió su Figther desde el fondo. ¿A caso lo había oído jadear también?.

Ritsuka estaba seguro que no aguataría más. La idea lo volvía loco de dolor y desilusión que confirmaban lo que siempre se había temido: estaba verdaderamente solo. Soubi tan solo jugaba con él. No tenía a Seimei, no tenía a su madre y tampoco tenía a Soubi.

_- Ow, no molestes… ¡Quédate quieto! _

Más jadeos y un gemido prolongado.

-Click-

El sonido de la línea al ser cortada.

"_Maldito Soubi…"_

Sus húmedos ojos fueron velados por los párpados, sumiéndolo en un profundo sueño al cual se entregó enteramente, anhelando escapar de la realidad y de su sufrimiento aunque fuese tan solo unos instantes. Refugiarse en la calma de la nada, esconderse, desaparecer. Dejar de existir mas precisamente era lo que deseaba.

Despertó, agitando las orejitas con languidez mientras abría los ojos con pereza. Las lágrimas se habían secado al igual que la sangre que había dejado oscuras y profundas manchas sobre sus cobijas. Se sorprendió al ver cuanta sangre había emanado de él cuando un frío que parecía ser endógeno a él lo estremeció, endureciendo sus dedos y haciendo sus dientes tirititar.

Elevó la mirada, sin tener energías para mover la cabeza de la almohada. Soubi estaba parado a su lado, su figura alta e intimidante imponiéndose sobre él entrecortadamente en las sombras. No podía ver su rostro, pero sin embargo percibía cierto grado de inquietud en el hombre que permanecía inmutable, contemplándolo inconmovible.

Sintió que el desprecio por ese hombre crecía al igual que el deseo voraz en su interior por lastimarlo, por hacerle pagar por sus traiciones y engaños, por castigarlo por ser tan inhumano pese a tener el rostro del ángel mas bello. Pero todo perecía allí. Sabía que nunca sería capaz de realmente lastimar a Soubi. La violencia física lo asqueaba.

Cuando el adulto se sentó a su lado en la cama y trató de tomarlo entre sus brazos, Ritsuka emergió de su enajenamiento y latencia para reuhir rápidamente de su contacto, dejándole bastante claro que no lo quería cerca. Nuevamente se hundió bajo las cobijas, escondiendo el rostro, entregándose una vez mas al sueño, pretendiendo olvidar…

- Ritsuka…

"_Cállate…"_

La mano del hombre descansó sobre su cabeza, acariciando tiernamente la parte trasera de la oreja felina. Ritsuka deseó darle un fuerte manotazo, alejarlo de sí, exigir alguna explicación o especia de indemnización… Pero de nada serviría. A Soubi le importaba un comino lo que él sintiera. De seguro se regodeaba en su padecimiento.

Cuando el mayor hizo nuevamente el intento de tomarlo entre sus brazos, Ritsuka se sentó como impelido por un resorte, dirigiéndole una amenazante mirada. Soubi detuvo sus movimientos, mirándolo con cierta culpa.

"_La mirada de un hombre culpable"_

- Ritsuka, daijoubu? – inquirió en un susurro, clavando una implorante mirada sobre él. Pero no se dejaría conmover tan fácilmente. ¿A caso Soubi había tenido piedad de él? No.

- Déjame solo. – pronunció parcamente. Los ojos el hombre parecieron entristecerse. Claro, a ningún perro faldero le agradaba cuando su amo se enfadaba con él por alguna travesura.

_Eres de lo peor_

Soubi reparó en las oscuras manchas en las cobijas cuando el pequeño hizo ademanes de volver a acostarse. Sus ojos se agrandaron y se aproximó a examinar cuidadosamente. La mirada luego gravitó hasta el pequeño, que le arrebató bruscamente la prenda de las manos, dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa que el Figther nunca antes había contemplado en esos ojos tristes.

- Ritsuka…

- Vete. – interrumpió, ordenando en tono terminante.

El mayor pareció hesitante unos instantes antes de abalanzarse cuidadosamente sobre el pequeño y tomar su rostro entre sus manos para llenarlo de besos en la frente, las mejillas y la nariz. Aoyagi no dudó en manotear la caricia con un gesto de hastío que descolocó al adulto. Si bien Ritsuka muchas veces se había negado con vehemencia a su contacto, nunca lo había hecho con tal violencia y desprecio.

- Soubi, ¡quiero que te vayas! – profirió, elevando un poco la voz. Sus orejas se había aplastado contra su cabeza en clara muestra de enfado y su cola se removía con aprehensión. – Y tampoco quiero que me vuelvas a buscar en el instituto.

Agatsuma lo observó, reticente.

- ¿Es una orden? – inquirió en tono monocorde, desprovisto de emociones que hizo enfadar aún mas al pequeño.

- ¡Sí! ¡Es una orden! ¡Vete y déjame en paz!

El Figther permaneció inmutable, sin moverse siquiera uno centímetro. Ritsuka sintió que se estremecía de coraje, pero finalmente sintió a Soubi moverse con suavidad antes de susurrar.

- Ritsuka… Sukidayo.

- No hables de amor… Tú no sabes lo que es el amor. – cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento por contener las lágrimas y controlar su voz. – Eres despreciable. – dijo en un susurro casi siseante mientras se acurrucaba bajo las cobijas, estremeciéndose a causa de las intensas emociones y del frío ocasionado por la pérdida de sangre.

Sintió un fugaz beso posarse sobre su frente y cuando abrió los ojos, Soubi ya no estaba.

**-:-**


	2. Chapter 2

Notas de autora: Siempre quise hacer una ciber novela de Loveless, así que empezaré con este, que es mi primer fic de esta serie n

**Notas de autora:** Hola gente! Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que dieron una oportunidad a este fic y por la cálida acogida que recibió. Sinceramente esperaba tres reviews cuando máximo, ja, ja. Pero me alegra saber que hay mas gente que ama Loveless como yo!

Disclaimer: Loveless pertenece a su creadora (du-uh!)

Advertencias: Que, de plano, es un fic mío... Así que: Yaoi, personajes un tanto OOC, fluff, lemon gráfico sin sentido, un poco de violencia y posiblemente malas palabras.

Ah!! Y claro, esperen mucho drama, romance y todos los clichés que hemos visto en las telenovelas, pero aún así nos encantan… A veces ¬w¬ Así que abstenerse de realizar críticas en estos aspectos, por favor.

Por cierto: Solo he leído hasta el tomo 6 del manga, así que sepan disculparme si ven algún error y tómenlo como libertad creativa D Uh… Si alguien sabe donde puedo bajar el resto de los tomos, se lo agradeceré infinitamente!

Parejas: Soubi x Ritsuka, principalmente. ¿Soubi x Kio? Muejejeje…

Género: Romance - Drama (al estilo telenovela D)

Raiting: M (por alto riesgo de Ritsuka de perder las orejitas)

Summary: Ritsuka lleva una vida difícil, y todo se complicó aún mas con la llegada de Agatsuma Soubi, que alega amarlo. Pero el niño tiene razones de sobra para dudar sobre tal afirmación, sobre todo cuando Soubi siempre le está mintiendo.

**Dedicatoria:** A la persona que hizo este fic posible y nutrió mi amor por Loveless, Gema (que por cierto, escribe fics muy lindos de la misma serie bajo el alias de Red Tangerine n.n) Por donde andas amiga?? TuT

"**Si me amas, convénceme****"**

Por: Nadesiko Takase

**Capitulo Dos:**

"**Desesperación"**

Estaba concentrado en el juego cuando de pronto se percató que Soubi ya no estaba sentado cerca suyo. Al levantar la mirada vio a su compañero ponerse el abrigo y los guantes, preparándose para salir. Kio suspiró con resignación, sonriendo al percatarse que ya era "esa" hora del día.

- No tienes remedio, Soubi-kun. Eres un hentai. – se mofó Kio, volviendo la vista a la pantalla.

- Kio, no soy un pervertido. – replicó escuetamente el rubio con una leve curbación de labios que podría interpretarse como sonrisa.

Ritsuka le había prohibido que fuera a buscarlo al instituto, pero no le había prohibido que lo observara a distancia, y eso era precisamente lo que hacía el hombre todos los días a la misma hora. Iba hasta el instituto y seguía al pequeño hasta su hogar –quien a veces primero deteniéndose en alguna tienda o en la casa de Yuiko o Yayoi-, asegurándose de que estuviera a salvo.

- ¿No crees que el pobre Ritsuka tiene suficientes problemas como para a todo eso, añadirle un adulto pervertido y acechador?. – ironizó Kio. Soubi le dirigió una sutil sonrisa antes de retirarse. - ¡Juro que uno de estos días llamaré a la policía! – gritó a través de la puerta cerrada. Agatsuma meneó la cabeza y siguió su camino.

- Baka.

Llegó a tiempo para oír el timbre de salida. Aguardó a una distancia prudencial, desde el otro extremo de la acera, observando un mar de pre adolescentes abandonar las instalaciones educacionales con alegría y entusiasmo, corriendo hacia los brazos sus padres, abuelos, hermanos, etc.

Sus ojos fueron inmediatamente atraídos a un par de orejitas oscuras y decaídas. Su corazón palpitó con mayor candencia unos instantes cuando su Sacrifice apareció en su campo visual; la cabeza gacha, los pasos lentos y cansinos, la cola caída. Apenas replicó cuando sus amigos se despidieron de él con aquellas energías propias de los niños de su edad.

Soubi había intentado comunicarse con el pequeño durante el transcurso de esos días, pero Ritsuka se negaba a contestar sus llamadas telefónicas. La inquietud y desasosiego crecían vertiginosamente en el hombre al no poder estar a su lado para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, o tan solo para hacerle compañía. Ritsuka era un niño fuerte, pero no tenía por qué sufrir solo si él estaba más que dispuesto a aliviarlo.

Fue así que el Figther decidió torcer un poco la interpretación de la orden de su Sacrifice y comenzó a verlo a distancia a la salida del instituto. El alivio lo bañaba al constatar que físicamente, el pequeño parecía estar bien; pero sus ánimos eran más sombríos cada día.

Una vez más, con la mirada clavada en Aoyagi, Soubi tomó su teléfono móvil y lo llamó. Desde donde estaba podía oír el móvil de Ritsuka sonar con una dulce melodía, y sus ojos siguieron de cerca cada movimiento que realizó el pequeño para retirar el teléfono de uno de sus bolsillo y detenerse a mirar largamente la pantalla del teléfono mientras éste continuaba sonando.

"_Contesta, Ritsuka…"_

Finalmente, con un movimiento fluido y decidido, el pequeño introdujo nuevamente el aparato en el bolsillo de su pantalón y siguió su camino. Aunque moría por oír la voz de Soubi, no tenía nada que decirle. De todas maneras al hombre no le importaba y nunca lo escuchaba. ¿Para qué seguir gastando energías?. Lo mejor sería verlo solo cuando tuvieran que enfrentar una batalla.

Los días transcurrieron con la misma monotonía. Soubi llamaba todos los días al chico solo para ser ignorado, y todos los días iba a verlo a la salida del instituto para apaciguar su necesidad.

Pero ese día, hacía quince minutos que había sonado el timbre que anunciaba el final del día escolar. Los niños se habían precipitado hasta la salida, gritando y corriendo; pero entre esos niños no vio a su Sacrifice. Aguardó, paciente, de pie en la acera de enfrente. Pero Ritsuka nunca salió.

Rápidamente su instinto se agitó, alertándolo. Tomó el móvil y llamó a Yuiko a preguntar por Ritsuka luego de sostener una breve pero amable conversación con la niña.

- No… Ritsuka-kun no fue a clases hoy, y tampoco llamó a avisar. Yukio está muy preocupada por él. ¿Soubi-san puede averiguar que le sucedió?. – pidió con sincera preocupación.

- Lo haré con gusto y te avisaré. Jane.

¿Dónde podría estar Ritsuka?.

Por tercera vez en el día, intentó comunicarse con el pequeño; pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Frunció el ceño, cerrando los puños con fuerza alrededor del aparato. ¿Dónde se había metido y por qué no atendía su móvil?.

Caminó por los alrededores con aires de casualidad, buscando con la mirada al pequeño, pero no lo encontró. Asumió que no había ido al instituto porque permaneció en casa todo el día, así que optó por volver a su departamento donde fue recibido por la típica cálida bienvenida de Kio.

- Te noto preocupado, Sou-chan. ¿A caso la madre de Aoyagi-kun llamó a la policía? – preguntó con seriedad, acercándose a su compañero para examinarlo concienzudamente.

- Kio, ya te he dicho que no soy un pervertido. – replicó con cansancio, sentándose pesadamente en la cama, pasando una mano por los cabellos rubios con preocupación.

- ¿Entonces qué? Sé que tiene que ver con el pequeño mocoso. Andas como zombie estos días, así que no hay otra explicación. – insistió, sentándose detrás del rubio en la cama y retirando suavemente de sus hombros el abrigo que éste había olvidado retirarse en la entrada.

Soubi no contestó, permaneciendo pensativo. Kio sonrió con malicia y aprovechó para deslizar las manos alrededor de la cintura del hombre.

- Soubi, si tanto te gusta el sadomasoquismo, puedo volver a atarte a la cama como las veces anteriores. ¡Prometo que esta vez no podrás caminar por una semana!. – unió su cuerpo a la espalda del rubio, susurrándole al oído. - Vamos, ¿qué dices?.

Soubi rió por lo bajo.

Seguramente se estaba preocupando sin fundamentos. Esa noche iría a casa de Ritsuka para verlo y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. De seguro el pequeño había decidido pasar el día en casa, en vista de que no se lo veía muy bien últimamente. Seguramente eso era todo…

Sintió la húmeda y cálida lengua de Kio acariciar el cartílago de su oreja, arrancándole un estremecimiento.

- ¡Kio! ¿Qué te dije sobre eso?.

El otro rió como un pequeño travieso.

**-.-**

- Ne, Soubi, ¿por qué no vienes a sentarte a mi lado a ver televisión?. – invitó incitante el chico, dirigiéndole una mirada sugerente al hombre que terminaba de lavar los trastos de la cocina.

- Creo que he tenido suficiente de ti por hoy, Kio. – replicó sonriendo. Levantó la mirada para fijarse en la hora, maldiciendo internamente al percatarse que el tiempo se le había pasado. Deseaba ver al niño antes de que anocheciera y éste se fuera a dormir. - ¿Qué no tienes trabajo que hacer?

- ¡Qué cruel eres!. Y yo que vine preocupado por ti para que no te sintieras solo… ¡Humf! ¡Qué desconsiderado! – se quejó, cruzándose de brazos y adoptando su mejor expresión enfurruñada.

Soubi le dirigió una mirada divertida antes de dirigirse hasta el colgador para tomar su abrigo y su bufanda, vistiéndose rápidamente. Abrió la puerta del departamento, pero antes dirigió una última mirada a su compañero:

- Yo no te pedí que vinieras… Pero de todos modos, gracias. – cerró la puerta de manera precipitada para no tener que oír las protestas del otro, pero de todos modos se alcanzó a escuchar un "¡Soubi hentai desu!"

Había pasado un poco de las ocho de la noche y el cielo ya se había oscurecido completamente a causa de las densas nubes invernales que se desplazaban veloces por la bóveda celeste a causa del frío viento que soplaba. Soubi acomodó su abrigo de manera que el viento no penetrara y siguió su camino a casa de Ritsuka, esperando encontrarlo despierto y con una mínima disposición a conversar. Seguramente lo hallaría haciendo los deberes escolares o algo similar.

Cuando se paró bajo la ventana del pequeño y notó que la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, supo que algo no andaba bien. Era nuevamente esa molesta alarma que sonaba en su cabeza, solo que ahora parecía haberse amplificado hasta volverse absurdamente irritante.

Con agilidad e impaciencia trepó hasta la habitación, anhelando hallar al pequeño dormido. Empujó las puertas y éstas chirriaron escalofriantemente cuando penetró en la densa penumbra de la habitación vacía. No halló rastros del Sacrifice.

Rápidamente sacó su móvil y llamó al chico, implorando que por al menos esta vez contestara la llamada. El teléfono repicó por largo rato y con cada repique las esperanzas de Soubi de poder hablar con el pequeño perecían lentamente.

Nadie contestó.

Intentó llamar de nuevo, pero ésta vez el teléfono dio apagado. El Figther miró a su alrededor en busca de respuestas o al menos, indicios.

"_Ritsuka... ¿dónde estás?"_

**-:-**

Su móvil comenzó a repicar, arrancando al pequeño de las profundas cavilaciones en las que se había sumergido. Parpadeó desconcertado un par de veces, notando con cierto sobresalto que ya había oscurecido completamente y la temperatura había descendido.

El frío había penetrado hondamente en su cuerpo entumeciendo sus extremidades y ocasionando un leve temblor, pero no se percató en qué momento sucedió. Su mente se había sumido en un estado letárgico tan profundo que ni si quiera se percató del frío que mordía inclemente su piel. Con movimientos lentos y tontos debido al entumecimiento, extendió la mano para tomar el teléfono y fijarse en el nombre del llamante que desplegaba la pantalla, enterándose de que se trataba de Soubi.

Su mente permanecía en blanco, resistiéndose a volver a la realidad. Los pensamientos se articulaban con arduo esfuerzo, las ideas permanecía inconexas. El teléfono dejó de repicar finalmente y Ritsuka lo apagó, manchando de carmesí algunas teclas. Tomando un pañuelo limpió descuidadamente la sangre que brotaba de las heridas recientemente abiertas, su rostro inexpresivo, su mirada vacía.

Con dificultad se puso de pie, caminando con pasos lentos fuera del parque hasta llegar a la calle que lo conduciría a su casa. Los alrededores estaban silenciosos y con poca concurrencia. La mayoría de las personas habían optado por permanecer en sus casas esa noche tan fría.

Con la cabeza gacha y sin ánimos, el pequeño prosiguió su camino, aferrando a su cuerpo el fino abrigo que llevaba, pues era todo lo que se había puesto cuando salió de su casa esa mañana. Todo el día había transcurrido frente a sus ojos y él ni siquiera lo había notado, sumido en un mundo inexistente y completamente alejado del suyo. Era como si por unas horas, hubiera dejado de existir.

Faltaban tan solo unas cuadras para llegar a su casa; no que le importara. Podría pasar la noche en la calle y congelarse; a esas alturas, pasara lo que pasara, le daba lo mismo. Todo lo que una vez parecía ser importante o dar significado a su vida se había esfumado o trasformado en algo que no lo motivaba de la misma manera, dejando al chico sin rumbo ni ambición que lo impulsara.

Apenas sintió que alguien lo jalaba con firmeza del brazo, tan sumido en la nada estaba. Frunciendo levemente el ceño, levantó la mirada para enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, y se llevó una sorpresa: un hombre maduro y trajeado se había apoderado de su brazo y lo jalaba hacia su cuerpo. Una alerta se disparó en el interior del pequeño, disipando la indiferente calma que reinaba en él. Algo muy oscuro y cargado de morbo se agitaba; podía sentirlo alrededor de ese desconocido.

Ritsuka bajó las orejitas gatunas, delatando el miedo que comenzaba a crecer en su interior cuando elevó la mirada para encontrarse con los oscurecidos ojos del hombre, que lo miraban de una manera tan intensa como perturbadora. Una sonrisa malsana que inquietó aún más al chiquillo se dibujó en el semblante del extraño.

- ¿A dónde vas, pequeño? – le preguntó con voz que a Ritsuka le sonó antinaturalmente dulce; como si detrás de ella se presagiaran malos augurios. Un estremecimiento recorrió su pequeño cuerpo al pensar que tal vez, las cosas estaban más allá de su control.

- A mi casa… - contestó parcamente, ocultando el temor que crecía por oleadas bañando su cuerpo. Con un movimiento disimulado se liberó del agarre del hombre, alejándose unos pasos de él, mirando intranquilo su alrededor desértico.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve?. Ya está muy oscuro y hace demasiado frío como para que un pequeño como tú ande solo por las calles. – se ofreció el otro, empleando el mismo tono falso mientras nuevamente cubrir con su figura la pequeñez del chico. Ritsuka se estremeció nuevamente, alejándose un par de pasos más.

- N-no, yo puedo solo…

**-.-**

Cerró con sigilo la puerta principal, entrando de lleno en las sombras que invadían su hogar a esas horas de la noche. Sus padres de seguro estaban durmiendo y al parecer, no se percataron de su ausencia.

Aún tirititando, tanto de frío que calaba sus huesos como por la mezclas de emociones, se retiró el abrigo que había cubierto pobremente su cuerpo del inclemente clima. Aún podía sentir su sangre deslizarse por sus brazos cuando se suponía que debía haber cesado en el parque. El forcejeo con el hombre de seguro había abierto aún más las heridas infligidas sobre su piel. Sin darle mucha importancia, subió hasta su cuarto en total silencio para tomar un baño caliente que devolviera la temperatura a su cuerpo y luego meterse a la cama.

Cuando empujó la puerta de su habitación y sintió algo moverse en medio de las tinieblas, sintió que el corazón podría haberle salido del pecho por el susto. Pero rápidamente la figura invasora se situó bajo un halo de luz lunar y le permitió reconocer la figura del Figther bañada en fantástica luz celeste, haciéndolo ver sublime.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – fue lo primero que salió precipitadamente de sus labios. Antes de que pudiera emitir otra palabra, la silueta del hombre se abalanzó sobre él para envolverlo en un estrecho abrazo posesivo, apretándolo con fuerzas contra el pecho del mayor. Ritsuka se removió incómodo y adolorido debido a la efusividad de la muestra de cariño tanto como por su intensidad. – Soubi… me lastimas… ¡Suéltame!

Agatsuma se tomó su tiempo antes de obedecer. Incrementó la intensidad del abrazo cuando sintió al pequeño resistirse, demasiado aliviado de verlo como para permitir que se alejara de él nuevamente tan pronto. Cuando lo vio cruzar la puerta, Soubi sintió el impulso de gritar de alegría al verlo a salvo luego de pasar largas horas bajo la incertidumbre. Ritsuka podría estar en problemas y él nunca se habría enterado. Le provocaba tal alegría verlo nuevamente, que no le importaba si su Sacrifice se enfadaba aún mas con él. Solo quería tenerlo en sus brazos.

- Soubi, yamerou… ¡Soubi!

El hombre, haciendo oídos sordos a las órdenes, acunó el infantil rostro entre sus manos y lo cubrió de rápidos besos, bañando cada centímetro de piel desde la frente hasta el mentón pese a la reticencia y protestas del pequeño. Cuando finalmente sintió que su angustia había sido menguada, y mas satisfecho, el rubio se alejó del niño, acariciando sus brazos para luego tomar sus manos con las suyas.

Dirigió la mirada en la unión de sus manos al sentir algo extraño, pero no vio nada aunque definitivamente podía sentir algo húmedo y frío.

De un veloz movimiento encendió la luz de mesa y su corazón dio un vuelco al notar que había manchado el interruptor de la lámpara con un líquido carmesí que reconocía muy bien. Sus ojos inmediatamente gravitaron hasta Ritsuka, que se remitió unos pasos, cruzándose de brazos y dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante.

El mayor no dudó en examinarlo, haciendo al pequeño chillar y retorcerse bajo su agarre cuando lo tomó de los brazos desnudos, obligándolo a extenderlos. Distintos tajos se entretejían en la piel pálida de sus pequeños brazos tiñendo de rojo sus miembros como si de un horrible cuadro se tratase. La mirada horrorizada e interrogante de Soubi se clavó en los ojos del niño, pero Ritsuka tan solo volvió a cruzarse de brazos y alejarse otros pasos hasta ir al baño, ignorándolo por completo.

- Ritsuka, ¿qué pasó?.

- Nada. – replicó tajante. – Quiero que te vayas. – ordenó, cerrando la puerta del baño sin demasiados miramientos y procediendo a desvestirse para tomar el baño caliente que tanto anhelaba.

Pasó un buen cuarto de hora sumergido, sintiendo el vapor devolver el vigor y el color a su cuerpo, calentándolo y llenándolo. Moretones comenzaban a asomarse sobre uno de sus brazos y muñeca como resultado del forcejeo con el depravado que había encontrado en la calle, así como la mejilla derecha ahora lucía levemente púrpura e inflamada.

"_Vamos pequeño, prometo comprarte lo que quieras si vienes conmigo…"_

_Sonrisa aviesa, manos hábiles e intrusas, veloces recorriendo su cuerpo de una manera que le hacía percatarse de cuán pequeño, indefenso, débil y expuesto era realmente._

"_Sé un buen niño y compórtate. No te haré daño"_

Limpió sus heridas con algodón y extremo cuidado que resultaba incongruente con aquel rasgo destructivo que había despertado recientemente en él. Pero hacerlo de ese modo le brindaba una inefable sensación de normalidad; como si él mismo no hubiera sido la persona enferma que puso esas heridas sobre su carne.

Cuando salió del baño, ya listo para dormir, se sorprendió al ver que Soubi permanecía en su cuarto, sentado en la cama, cuando claramente él le había ordenado que se retirara. Una veloz corriente de enojo lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, sintiéndose indignado por la deliberada desobediencia del Figther.

- Te dije que te fueras. – repitió, mirándolo enfadado. – Quiero dormir.

Soubi lo miró de manera indescifrable y luego se movió unos centímetros, haciéndole un lugar en la cama.

- Puedes dormir aquí. Esta noche yo te cuidaré.

- ¡No te quiero aquí! ¡Quiero que te vayas! ¡No quiero verte! – largó, perdiendo el aplomo tan rápido como el desmoronamiento de un castillo de barajas.

Apenas terminó de pronunciar esas palabras en ese tono tan furioso y dolido, Ritsuka se percató de que seguramente sonaba como un pequeño malcriado. Pero no se sentía con ánimos de seguir enfadado con su Figther por mucho que se lo mereciera, y si éste permanecía a su lado, el chico sabía que terminaría cediendo ante su tersa voz, su aroma, su piel, su calidez…

Soubi permaneció inmutable ante el exabrupto, cosa que agitó aún más a Ritsuka. Si el Figther se negaba a obedecerlo, no había mucho que él pudiera hacer.

– No vas a irte, ¿verdad?

Soubi sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Quiero estar aquí.

Ritsuka le dirigió una mirada disconforme y se acercó a la cama refunfuñando. Inmediatamente se metió bajo las cobijas, anhelando su suavidad y confort. Quería entregarse nuevamente a la inconciencia y hacer sus males desaparecer.

Sintió a Soubi acomodarse a sus espaldas y luego sus elegantes dedos acariciar sus cabellos con lentitud acariciante; luego sus orejitas y finalmente, deslizó un dedo por la línea de su mandíbula. Aoyagi hizo acoplo de toda su voluntad para no comenzar a ronronear de placer bajo esas caricias administradas con experiencia.

- Ritsuka… - le susurró al oído. El niño podía sentir su cálido aliento chocar contra su piel, provocándole un intenso choque eléctrico que murió en su bajo vientre con un placentero cosquilleo. – Sukidayo…

Ritsuka cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas, demasiado débil como para enfadarse siquiera con el hombre. Sencillamente olvidaría lo que había oído y se entregaría al vacío…

Soubi, insatisfecho con el silencio del niño cuando en esas circunstancias, el adulto necesitaba mucho más de él, lo tomó del mentón con suavidad, coaccionándolo a elevar el rostro y abrir los melancólicos ojos violetas.

Agatsuma sonrió para sí, fascinado de la dependencia enfermiza que había desarrollado por el chico; una dependencia que iba más allá de Sacrifice-Figther, una necesidad de comunión mucho más demandante, inefable y abrumadora. Necesitaba todo de Ritsuka, lo quería todo. Pero hacer tales demandas a un niño era pernicioso. Su Ritsuka aún era demasiado pequeño y falto de madurez para poder brindar todo lo que el mayor necesitaba de él, así que se veía forzado a enterrar sus necesidades en algún oscuro rincón hasta que llegase el día en que pudieran aflorar.

Soubi abrió la boca para hablar sin estar muy seguro sobre qué decir, pero Ritsuka se le adelantó, mirándolo con reproche y cierto grado de congoja:

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? Te dije que no te quería cerca mío… ¿Por qué no me obedeces?

Soubi sintió que una incontrolable sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. La respuesta era tan obvia que le sorprendía que el pequeño, pese a su inocencia, ya no la hubiera decodificado. La imperante necesidad que sentía de saciarse con la presencia del chicuelo superaba los años de entrenamiento que pretendían hacerlo seguir directivas al pie de la letra, como una máquina.

- Ya te lo dije: quiero estar contigo esta noche porque te amo.

Para su incomodidad, Ritsuka pareció aún más contrariado con su respuesta, lo cual ya era de esperarse. Últimamente todo lo que salía de su boca lograba tener la sigiente consecuencia no intencionada: el niño se enfadaba aún mas, o se entristecía aún mas, atrapando al adulto en una especie de intrincada paradoja, pues nada de lo que dijera sería correcto. Tampoco guardar silencio, pues había constatado que Ritsuka hallaba particularmente irritante esto.

- No sabes lo que dices. – soltó de mal grado el mas joven, acomodándose nuevamente para ponerse a dormir, pero Soubi lo tomó del hombro y lo puso boca arriba para encararlo, sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Ritsuka podía sentir su corazón latir vivamente en su interior, haciéndole entender que si bien se sentía como muerto, aún no lo estaba y tenía el caluroso efecto que la cercanía de Soubi producía para avalarlo.

- Ritsuka, no seas cruel.

- Eso te lo digo yo. – replicó escueto, sin apartar la mirada de él. Soubi lo observó en silencio, calibrando sus posibilidades.

- Esa no es mi intención, solo quiero amarte.

- ¡Ya deja de repetir eso! – estalló el chiquillo, empujándolo para quitárselo de encima e intentar huír, pero el rubio lo sujetó del brazo con suavidad, manteniéndolo en la cama. Ritsuka se giró para enfrentarlo, con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¡Tu solo mientes y mientes! ¡No sabes lo que es el amor! ¡El que mi hermano te haya ordenado amarme no quiere decir que sea amor verdadero!

La mirada en esos ojos celestes era de perplejidad. Soubi había quedado sin palabras, como si las palabras que le fueran dirigidas hubieran sido en un idioma desconocido o carecieran completamente de sentido. Tan solo atinó a dar un tirón del pequeño para acogerlo entre sus brazos con posesividad, deseando expresar con tal gesto todo lo que no podía hacerlo con palabras. Ritsuka se retorció y protestó por un buen rato tendiendo como resultado el incremento del abrazo hasta que finalmente, agotado y derrotado, se dio por vencido y comenzó a sollozar.

El mayor lo sostuvo por harto rato, volcando toda su devoción y sentimientos sin expresar en esa espera infructífera. Acarició los cabellos del niño, besó sus mejillas y bebió de sus lágrimas hasta que la intensidad del llanto comenzó a mermar, reduciéndose a quedos gimoteos.

- Déjame quedarme esta noche, Ritsuka. – susurró implorante a su oído, sosteniéndolo con firmeza entre sus brazos. El pequeño no emitió sonido, permaneciendo inmutable, la mirada vacía y fija en un punto inexistente de la pared. Soubi comenzó a mecerlo con suavidad, arrullándolo.

Ritsuka suspiró, y fue un suspiro que se expidió fuera de su organismo la angustia que lo había poseído en esos momentos de descontrol.

Cuando el niño se acurrucó contra su pecho emitiendo un breve gemidito de satisfacción, Soubi asumió que su petición había sido aceptada y se acomodó sin permitir que la figura del pequeño se separara de la suya. Ritsuka permitió que el mayor lo acomodara sobre su pecho sin resistirse, descansando la cabeza en la hendidura del delicado cuello del Figther, aspirando su aroma.

- Soubi…

- ¿Si?.

Guardó silencio, presa de la inseguridad. Estaba convencido que si lo decía, por la mañana, cuando estuviese nuevamente libre del influjo de la adictiva presencia de Agatsuma, se arrepentiría de haber sido tan sincero; así que optó por callar.

Soubi atendía los brazos del pequeño prodigándoles caricias sutiles, como toques de pluma, sintiendo los surcos abiertos sobre la carne con un oscuro sentimiento de fracaso.

El pequeño rodeó su cintura buscando una posición más cómoda y mayor contacto con el cuerpo de su acompañante con la inocencia libre de segundas intenciones que caracterizaba a los niños de su edad. Mientras, los ojos azules parecieron ser llamados por esa muñeca amoratada que yacía sobre su vientre con casualidad. Lentamente extendió una mano para sentir la zona injuriada, percibiendo inflamación y fiebre.

Su garganta se cerró a causa de la magnitud de las emociones que lo embargaron en ese momento. Se enfocó en el pacífico rostro casi inconciente que descansaba sosegadamente sobre su pecho, ajeno a las atribulaciones que lo acongojaban.

- Ritsuka… - susurró, esperando que el chico aún no se hubiese dormido y pudiese liberarlo de esa inquietud. Ritsuka agitó un par de veces una oreja, como si deseara desaparecer la molesta voz que intentaba apartarlo de su sueño casi concretado.

El mayor tomó el pequeño rostro en una mano, elevándolo para que el niño lo encarara. Con resignada reticencia, Aoyagi abrió levemente los ojos, las lagunas amatistas veladas por espesas pestañas negras. Soubi no resistió la tentación de posar un casto beso sobre esos rosados labios entreabiertos, provocando que el niño se despabilara y lo mirara acusador.

- ¿Qué te pasó aquí? – le preguntó con suavidad, dejando viajar un par de dedos sobre la muñeca magullada. Ritsuka lo miró ceñudo unos instantes antes de volver a apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho, haciendo ademán de continuar con la actividad que había sido interrumpida.

Pero cuando el rubio volvió a insistir, tomándolo de los hombros y poniéndolo de frente a él, Ritsuka finalmente pudo percibir que su Figther estaba actuando de manera poco usual en él. Soubi nunca le preguntaba sobre los rasguños, raspones o moretones que solía acoger en su cuerpo, la mayoría realizados por su madre; tampoco solía ser tan persistente cuando él se negaba a hablarle. Todo esto lo puso a pensar, analizando la causa de la infrecuente conducta del mayor.

No fue hasta que Soubi comenzó a mordisquear una de sus orejitas felinas que se percató que nuevamente se había sumido en sus cavilaciones. Irritado, alejó la cabeza de esos labios invasores. Tenía que sacar al hombre esa mala costumbre que tenía de morder sus orejitas, aunque lo hiciera de manera juguetona.

- ¿Y bien? – instó, sonriéndole cálidamente de manera desconcertante. Ritsuka se enfurruñó, le dio la espalda y se acurrucó en el otro extremo de la cama, lejos de Soubi y sus dientes.

No tardó en sentir el cálido cuerpo del mayor envolverlo; sus brazos cerrarse alrededor de su cintura, su mejilla apoyarse en la suya, el pecho del mayor pegado a su espalda de modo que sentía su respiración pausada y sus largas piernas entrelazarse con las suyas. Cada centímetro de sus cuerpos estaban unidos de manera tan íntima, que el pequeño se sonrojó, mas no rechazó el contacto. En un inefable sentido, le resultaba tranquilizador, correcto. Apropiado.

Soubi comenzó a frotar su nariz en la curvatura de su cuello, repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre, cada vez con mayor rapidez hasta propinar a su nombre una entonación casi desesperada. Lo llamaba una y otra vez a medida que dejaba húmedos besos en su cuello y en la línea de su mandíbula, posándose finalmente en su lóbulo para mordisquearlo.

Ritsuka sintió que su cuerpo estallaría de tanto placer. El solo sentir sus labios sobre su piel enviaba choques eléctricos a todo su cuerpo que finalmente terminaban anidándose en su bajo vientre, incrementando el cosquilleo que sentía hasta el punto de hacerse incontrolable. Jadeó en busca de aire, intentando escapar de esas sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado, aunque realmente no deseara ser liberado.

- ¡So-Soubi!. – exclamó, apoyando una mano en el pecho del hombre, empujándolo con suavidad y sin convicción alguna. El rubio cesó con sus caricias para mirarlo a los ojos, deleitándose con sus mejillas sonrojadas que eran testigos de su inexperiencia.

- ¿Me lo dirás?.

Ritsuka apretó los labios y frunció el ceño. Agatsuma comprendió que había cometido otro error. No debería presionar de ese modo, pero no podía evitarlo. La idea de que Ritsuka se estaba alejando de él día a día y que pronto lo dejaría atrás le era intolerable. Necesitaba sentirse cerca suyo, necesitaba que el pequeño se abriese a él.

Aoyagi volvió a darle la espalda, posicionándose para dormir. Un largo silencio los envolvió. Soubi, apoyando la cabeza en la mano, no fue capaz de arrancar la mirada de la figura que reposaba.

- Fue un hombre. – murmuró el niño, su voz irrumpiendo en el silencio casi irreal que se había suscitado. Soubi parpadeó desconcertado, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho. – Un hombre muy raro…

Agatsuma tuvo que contenerse para no demandar más explicaciones y formular preguntas inquisitorias. Se conformó con la pequeña victoria y volvió a su posición, abrazando la silueta del pequeño.

**-:-**

**Continuará….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de autora:** Hace meses que termine de publicar este fic en amor yaoi, pero se me olvido subir el ultimo cap aqui . Lo siento! Argh, soy la peor, lo se. Lo recordé ahora porque me llegó el mensaje de que agregaron el fic al story alert =S

**Por cierto:** Mil gracias a una niña muy especial y a quién por cierto, este cap va dedicado. Ella se ofreció a pasarme el link de donde descargar los caps de Loveless que me faltaban! ^u^ Wiii! Me hizo muy feliz! (Vos sabés quien sos ;P)

Parejas: Soubi x Ritsuka, principalmente. ¿Soubi x Kio? Muejejeje…

Género: Romance - Drama (al estilo telenovela =D)

Raiting: M (por alto riesgo de Ritsuka de perder las orejitas)

Summary: Ritsuka lleva una vida difícil, y todo se complicó aún mas con la llegada de Agatsuma Soubi, que alega amarlo. Pero el niño tiene razones de sobra para dudar sobre tal afirmación, sobre todo cuando Soubi siempre le está mintiendo.

"**Si me amas, convénceme****"**

Por: Nadesiko Takase

**Capitulo Tres:**

"**Pertenencias"**

Podía sentir como recobraba el conocimiento paulatinamente. Despertó esa mañana de manera suave y placentera, sin la molesta alarma del despertador, sin los gritos de su madre, sin el ruido de objetos quebrándose. El mundo pareció materializarse mágicamente a su alrededor de manera silenciosa mientras se tomaba su tiempo para despertar.

Permaneció unos instantes con los ojos cerrados, deleitándose con la fantasía de poder permanecer dormido el resto del día o el resto de su vida. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada emitiendo un gozoso resuello de satisfacción; pero sus orejitas gatunas fueron alertadas, empinándose, al oír una risa suave como brisa. Antes de poder formular algún juicio, abrió los grandes ojos infantiles para encontrarse con un muy atento Fighter que lo observaba con un sereno brillo en los ojos.

Ritsuka aún era muy pequeño para comprender ciertas cosas del mundo de los adultos: las contradicciones entre sus actos y sus palabras, las mentiras, las reminiscencias, las traiciones… Y el extraño destello en los ojos de Soubi. Pero podía juzgar, por empatía, que el adulto se sentía en ese mismo momento tan satisfecho como lo estaba él después de esa profunda noche de sueño. ¿Pero qué motivo tenía Agatsuma para estar tan satisfecho?

- ¡Soubi! ¿Te quedaste aquí toda la noche? – preguntó con una leve entonación de reproche.

El aludido, percibiendo que el chico se hallaba de mejor humor esa mañana de lo que había estado la noche anterior, sonrió con una mezcla de alivio y alegría. Ritsuka realmente lo había inquietado y asustado.

El niño sintió una súbita oleada de temor pasar velozmente al pensar en lo que habría sucedido si, por esas casualidades del destino, su madre hubiera decidido entrar a su habitación la noche anterior y encontraba a un extraño (Soubi) en la cama con su hijo.

Pero el temor desapareció tan rápido como afloró. Esa mañana se sentía particularmente descansado y despreocupado. Recordaba la tristeza de la noche anterior como algo salido de un sueño; efímero, distante. Esa mañana, se sentía feliz de encontrar a Soubi a su lado, sonriéndole. Como si todo estuviese bien en su vida….

Era una bonita mentira.

Recordó el gemido de fondo que oyó del otro lado de la línea cuando llamó a su Fighter el día anterior. Ritsuka era joven, pero no lo suficiente como para no hacerse una idea de lo que probablemente estaba sucediendo en aquél momento.

El solo pensamiento ponía una densa nube negra sobre él. El concepto de compartir a Soubi con otra persona que para el colmo, ni siquiera era Seimei, le resultaba aniquilante. ¿Es que tendría que compartirlo con todo el mundo? A ese ritmo no quedaría nada para él… Si es que alguna vez hubo algo para empezar. ¿Cómo podía competir? Competir con su propio hermano, competir con Kio…

Soubi pareció percibir el súbito malestar que experimentaba su Sacrifice, así que rápidamente posó un casto beso sobre sus labios. Inmediatamente la mirada distante del chico cobró vida y sus mejillas de tiñeron de carmesí.

- Kawaii desu ne – susurró el adulto. Ritsuka tan solo sonrió, aparentemente de demasiado buen humor, puesto que era un hábito armar berrinche cuando el mayor se tomaba esas libertades.

Últimamente se sentía cada vez mas necesitado de Soubi; de su presencia, de su cuerpo, de sus caricias. Sentía la ingente necesidad de ser reconocido por él, tomado en cuenta. Las caricias y los castos besos que alguna vez le resultaban un tanto incómodos –pero muy bellos de todos modos- ahora le resultaban bastante… deseables.

Ritsuka le dedica una sonrisa algo forzada y se pone de pie con presteza para alistarse e ir al colegio. Le encantaba tener a Soubi de ese modo, para él. ¿Pero qué sucedería todas esas veces que no podía tenerlo?. Poseerlo tan solo por migajas era mucho peor que no poseerlo en absoluto.

- Te esperaré esta tarde, a la salida – le anunció una vez que partieron rumbo a la escuela. Ritsuka sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían mientras asentía quedamente, avergonzado de sentirse tan satisfecho.

Agatsuma sonrió indulgente y acarició una de las orejitas aterciopeladas. El mas joven tuvo que contenerse para no suspirar ante el contacto…

Y aunque también se esforzó por no suspirar durante las clases, no tuvo tanto éxito. No podía esperar para estar de nuevo cerca de Soubi, pese a estar molesto con él. Incluso algunas veces odiaba al hombre… pero solo lo odiaba porque sentía esa terrible necesidad de él. Se frustraba, porque Ritsuka no podía obtener lo que deseaba del Fighter, pese a que todavía no sabía específicamente qué era lo que tanto precisaba del artista. ¿Era información sobre Seimei? ¿Sobre su muerte? ¿Saber si su hermano lo amaba?.

Si, en parte. Ritsuka estaba seguro que Soubi sabía mucho más al respecto de lo que decía.

Pero esto era solo una parte. La punta del iceberg. Había otras cosas que Ritsuka deseaba pero no logaba ponerle nombre, lo que tan solo incrementaba su desasosiego y frustración.

Muchas veces, cuando Soubi lo abrazaba espontáneamente o le plantaba uno de esos besos que tanto le molestaban hace un tiempo atrás, Ritsuka creía estar a punto de resolver el gran enigma. Pero todo el asunto le resultaba tan amorfo e insustancial que permanentemente el entendimiento se le escurría entre los dedos, como agua.

De todos modos no importaba mucho. Aunque supiera qué era precisamente lo que necesitaba del Fighter, Ritsuka tenía el fatídico presentimiento que éste se lo negaría… Como se lo negaba todo.

Se negaba a decirle la verdad sobre su hermano…

Se negaba a ser sincero…

Se negaba a dejarlo tranquilo.

Muchas veces Ritsuka quería que Soubi desapareciera de su vida para siempre. De cierto modo, las cosas empeoraron cuando él llego aquél día, porque solo traía consigo mentiras y falsas esperanzas.

Cuánto daría Ritsuka por que Soubi lo amara de verdad…

Y el solo pensamiento lo hacía sonrojar. No comprendía por qué de pronto se hallaba pensando esas cosas, si hasta hace poco el hombre le resultaba altamente irritable. Pero sea cierto o no, Soubi alegaba desear brindarle un poco de sosiego, cuidar de él, protegerlo. Nadie había hecho eso por él desde que Seimei murió y él quedó completamente solo.

La última hora de clases parecía extenderse hasta el infinito; y los últimos cinco minutos fueron infernales. Aoyagi constantemente lanzaba miradas a la ventana en busca de la esbelta silueta de su Fighter, y cada vez que no la hallaba, se esforzaba por ahogar esa molesta voz dentro suyo que solo le traía malos augurios.

_No vendrá. No le importas… No realmente._

Ritsuka apretó los labios e infló los cachetes al sentir las lágrimas acudir a sus ojos.

Era absurdo.

Sabía perfectamente que si Soubi, por algún motivo no se presentaba como lo había prometido, no quería decir que no se importara por él sinceramente mas allá de cualquier orden que pudiera haber recibido.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan abandonado?

Sonó la campanilla.

Pronto las aulas se vieron vacías y el jardín de enfrente cubierto por una marea de chicuelos que iban a sus casas.

No había rastros de Soubi.

"No es nada. Seguramente se atrasó un poco… Soubi baka"

Permaneció de pie frente al muro, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos y las orejitas caídas.

Soubi aparecería.

Y, si en algún caso no lo hacía, él iría a buscarlo. No era gran cosa.

**-:-**

Al ver la hora que era, Agatsuma se apresuró a dejar sus pinceles a un lado y rápidamente fue a lavarse. Kio le había estado hablando sin pausas y estuvo tan distraído y ocupado, que no se percató en la hora.

Ya podía ver la carita de enfado de Ritsuka. Soubi se pateó mentalmente por meter la pata tan pronto, siendo que no era muy seguido que el chicuelo estaba de buen humor y tan fácil de tratar.

- … Y podemos salir esta noche con los chicos a ese nuevo Pub que se abrió cerca de ese restauran donde solemos ir todos los sábados. Hace tiempo que no sales, sobre todo con gente de tu edad, Sou-chan. Deja al pobre niño Aoyagi en paz, ya tiene suficientes problemas…

Agatsuma apenas oía la verborrea de su amigo a esas alturas. Suficiente tenía con pelear por sacar la pintura de sus manos sin armar mas desastre del estrictamente necesario como para responder a los comentarios de Kio.

- … como la vez anterior, ¿recuerdas?. Lo prometiste. – pausa para observar a su compañero. - ¿Sou-chan?.

Soubi se secó las manos y comenzó a buscar sus llaves.

- ¡Soubi!

- ¿Qué?

- No me respondiste qué te parece lo que te dije. Me lo prometiste, así que no puedes echarte atrás. – señaló concienzudamente, tomándose un tiempo para retirar la paleta de sus labios y mirar expectante a su compañero en espera de una respuesta.

Soubi le observó tan solo un lapso de unos segundos, sonriendo por la expresión en su rostro.

- Uh… si. De acuerdo… - balbuceó, sacándose el delantal y colgándolo, asumiendo que Kio seguía hablando del Pub.

- ¡Genial!

Fue a buscar sus llaves en la cocina y cuando se volvió para decirle a Kio que estaba saliendo, se encontró con un rubio completamente desnudo parado en medio de su estudio.

- Kio… ¿qué estás haciendo?

La pregunta pareció irritar al normalmente afable pintor, pues frunció el ceño y bufó.

- ¡Soubi! ¡Te lo acabo de preguntar y me dijiste que sí! Y ya me quité toda la ropa, así que mas vale empezamos ahora y lo continuamos cuando quieras. Pero no sales de aquí sin haber empezado el bosquejo de mi desnudo.

Agatsuma meneó la cabeza en sentido negativo, tanto por la actitud tan desinhibida de su compañero como por haber olvidado aquella promesa que le hizo tiempo atrás –y que para ser sincero, lo hizo solo para callarlo aquella vez-. Sin embargo, siempre supo que Kio no dejaría la promesa pasar y le obligaría a atenerse a ella.

- Y cuando termines mi cuadro, si quedo satisfecho con la calidad de tu obra, ¡te recompensaré por tu ayuda haciéndote eso que tanto te gusta! – le sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

Soubi sonrió entretenido, comenzando a ponerse el abrigo.

- Kio, vístete. – le dijo con suavidad.

- ¡No!

- Lo haremos otro día, pero no ahora…

- ¡Ima!

- Kyo…

- ¡No!

Agatsuma suspiró mentalmente, viendo que no había salida fácil de todo eso. Cuando a su compañero se le metía algo en la cabeza…

- Tal vez necesitas quitarte la ropa tú también para entrar en ambiente… - sugirió Kio con voz tan suave como seda, dedicando a su contraparte una mirada seductora.

Antes que Agatsuma se percatara de lo que estaba sucediendo, un muy habilidoso Kyo le había despojado de su abrigo y desabrochado la mitad de los botones de su camisa.

- Kyo… Kyo…

- ¡Soubi! Urasai…

- Lo haremos después, lo prometo…

- ¡No! Quiero hacerlo AHORA. Llevas tiempo haciéndote el desentendido y…

Kyo cortó abruptamente el hilo de la conversación así como todo intento de desvestir a su compañero mientras su mirada permanecía fija en un punto cerca de la puerta a espaldas de Soubi. Si Agatsuma no lo conociera tan bien, diría que podía ver un poco de vergüenza en la expresión del rubio.

Pero cuando Kyo dio la bienvenida al recién llegado, Agatsuma pensó que se caería de espaldas.

- ¡Ritsuka! Oi… ¡eres muy pequeño para estas cosas! – le dijo el rubio, levemente apenado y procediendo a esconderse detrás de la figura de Soubi. – ¿Qué haces aquí? Por esto es que debes tocar antes…

-Kyo, urasai…

Ritsuka no procesó nada de lo que Kyo dijo, o no quiso hacerlo. Su mirada pasaba de la muy obvia desnudez de Kyo a las manos de éste ubicadas sobre el pecho de Soubi y la camisa desabotonada de éste.

Pobre Aoyagi jamás pensó que podía sentir tantas cosas a la vez. Su rostro se tornó de un rojo furioso y rápidamente bajó la mirada al suelo, incapaz de seguir sosteniéndola. Estaba avergonzado, humillado, herido, furioso, indignado, triste y un sin fin de otras emociones que se prestaban al acontecimiento.

- Ritsuka… - Soubi trató de acercarse al chiquillo para calmar su visible turbación, pero Kio permanecía pegado a su espalda, ocultando su desnudez. De todos modos, Ritsuka no le dio oportunidad de acudir a su lado:

- Di-disculpen… No sabía… Yo… uh… ¡lo siento!

- ¡Ritsuka, espera!

Pero solo le respondió el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse de un portazo.

- ¡Kyo!

El aludido lo mira con una expresión totalmente inocente.

- ¡¿Qué?! La culpa la tiene el chiquillo por inoportuno... y entrar si golpear.

- Solo vístete, ¿quieres?

- No, la verdad que no quiero. ¿Pero me queda otra? – sonrisa picara.

**-:-**

Ritsuka corrió en dirección a su casa, su mente tan sobrecargada y confundida que apenas podía formular pensamientos. En el proceso de alejarse lo más que podía de Soubi, tropezó con algunas cosas y chocó con algunas personas, pero se levantaba rápidamente y murmuraba algunas disculpas sin detenerse siquiera a mirar a quienes se había llevado por delante. En su mente había quedado esa imagen con la que se encontró en le departamento, quemada en su memoria. Veía todo suceder frente a sus ojos una y otra vez.

Kio desnudo… Su cuerpo pegado al de Soubi. La camisa de su Fighter desabotonada, los elegantes dedos del artista acariciando su pecho, la mirada encendida. Sonrojo en las mejillas…

Ritsuka se sentía horrible, pero no sabía muy bien por qué. Experimentaba una profunda tristeza y desilusión que no sabía explicar ni se prestaba para razonamientos o fundamentaciones. ¿Acaso quería estar él en el lugar de Kyo?.

El solo pensamiento incrementó su sonrojo y encendió un cosquilleo ardiente e incómodo en su bajo vientre que le cortaba la respiración. ¿O la falta de aire se debía a la agitación?

Cuando estaba a unas cuadras de su casa, se percató que ese sería el primer lugar donde Soubi lo buscaría. No quería ver a Soubi. No quería ver a nadie. Se sentía demasiado confundido y turbado. Las emociones se había agolpado en su pecho y mente amenazando con hacer estallar a ambos órganos vitales y Ritsuka sabía que no podría mantener el aplomo frente a otra persona. Parecía que un tumulto de emociones lo agobiaba y desbordaba su capacidad de adaptación. Sus mecanismos de defensa habían sido sobrepasados.

En ese momento, todo parecía haber perdido relevancia y significado. Ya nada le importaba, pues se sentía como un niño al que le habían arrebatado la cosa más importante en la vida. Ritsuka sentía que le habían quitado algo de cardinal importancia para su supervivencia.

Necesitaba estar solo y asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, poner las cosas en orden. Calmarse. Respirar. _Respirar._

Sentía que la cabeza le comenzaba a dar vueltas y las piernas le fallaban. Sentía un frío en sus extremidades entumecidas y la garganta seca. Sentía su corazón latir en sus oídos y golpetear frenéticamente su pecho.

_Respirar._

En su mente recreaba una y otra vez lo sucedido. La cercanía entre los cuerpos de Kyo y Soubi, el contacto físico, la confianza, la intimidad…

El sonrojo de sus mejillas se hizo aún mas intenso y el cosquilleo de su bajo vientre parecía tornarse insoportable. El dolor, la rabia, la humillación parecían alcanzar sus límites cuando recordó a Kyo, desnudo, con la mano en el pecho de Soubi y la camisa desabotonada de éste.

Lo último que Ritsuka habría querido ver era esa escena, y daría cualquier cosa por olvidarla; por no tener conciencia del hecho, por volver en el tiempo.

De pronto se sintió tan agotado que se desplomó en la primera banca que vio. Se tomó unos minutos hasta que su respiración se normalizara. El torbellino a su alrededor pareció calmarse un tanto y su mente se tranquilizó para finalmente permitirle mirar a su alrededor y ver donde había ido a parar. Se había detenido en una parada de bus no muy lejos de su casa, pero tampoco suficientemente cerca como para ser visto fácilmente por algún conocido.

Había bastante gente pasando cerca suyo yendo y viniendo en silencio, ignorando completamente al niño que parecía abandonado y perdido.

Ritsuka en encogió, haciéndose un ovillo y ocultando su rostro en su rodilla esperando poder rehuir del mundo con éste gesto por el tiempo que fuera necesario.

**-:-**

- No quiero verte, Soubi. – murmuró el pequeño, sintiendo la presencia del mayor detrás suyo.

No tuvo que girarse para confirmar que era su Fighter, pues una leve brisa nocturna llevó el característico aroma del hombre hasta sus papilas olfativas. Aoyagi cerró los ojos, sintiendo un estremecimiento al inhalar profundamente el suave aroma de que identificaba tan plenamente a Soubi.

Era bizarro como solo el sentir la fragancia de la persona que lo había herido tanto podía, al mismo tiempo, reconfortarle y brindarle un bálsamo para sus heridas. Era una ambivalencia que amenazaba la cordura del pequeño, que era demasiado joven para comprender aún la subsistencia entrelazada de dos emociones tan contradictorias.

La noche se había cerrado rápidamente sobre él sin que siquiera lo percibiera. Las calles se habían tornado desérticas y la fría brisa nocturna le había deleitado con su indeseada compañía durante esas horas que pasaron desapercibidas por el pequeño.

Había sentido y sufrido tanto en unos cuantos minutos que su cuerpo y mente parecieron agotarse por completo. Si le hubieran preguntado que estuvo haciendo todas esas horas o en qué estuvo pensando, Ritsuka no habría podido contestar. Parecía que su mente se había desconectado por completo de la realidad, permitiéndole un breve sosiego de todo aquello que lo atribulaba.

Finalmente su mente parecía haberse apagado. Las imágenes que tanto lo atormentaron dejaron de sucederse en su cabeza y su afecto parecía haberse embotado.

- Ritsuka, es tarde. Deja que te lleve a tu casa.

El aludido guardó completo silencio, apoyando la frente sobre las rodillas, encogiéndose aún mas sobre si mismo en el banco mientras comenzaba a reparar por primera vez en lo fría que estaba la noche.

Pero su mente parecía haber abandonado su cuerpo, así que ni siquiera se planteó volver a su hogar a tomar un baño caliente, o descargar su frustración en su Fighter, o siquiera llorar. El corazón que tenía que dar las órdenes y controlar sus sentimientos parecía estar muerto o de huelga luego del brutal golpe inflingido por la persona que amaba.

¿Amaba? ¿De dónde había salido tal aseveración de su embotada mente?

Súbitamente todo tenía sentido para Ritsuka, como si estuviera viendo un cuadro bajo una diferente luz.

Todo ese dolor que experimentaba, así como ese maravilloso cosquilleo en su vientre cada vez que Soubi estaba cerca, o esa tranquilidad o sensación de invensibilidad y al mismo tiempo vulnerabilidad que le provocaban las miradas, las caricias o la sola presencia de Agatsuma, era amor.

Ritsuka lo amaba.

Como no recibió respuesta, el adulto, con movimientos lentos, rodeó la banca donde estaba sentado el niño y tomó asiento a su lado, permitiendo una prudente distancia entre ambos por más que su corazón pedía a gritos estrechar el pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo y llenarlo de besos.

- Ritsuka…

- Yo te quiero para mí, Soubi. – murmuró nuevamente el niño, sin elevar el rostro que permanecía oculto.

La mirada del rubio se estremeció de satisfacción y alegría al oírlo decir eso, pero antes de que pudiera responder, el pequeño prosiguió, la razón y precaución completamente olvidadas mientras su cerebro estaba de vacaciones y no podía reprimir su lengua.

- No quiero compartirte con nadie; ni con Kio, ni con Seimei… Con nadie. Te quiero solo para mí.

Soubi sonrió condescendiente y extendió una elegante mano para acariciar conciliatoriamente una orejita peluda; su sonrisa ensanchándose al notar como su pequeño se inclinaba más hacia su mano en busca de mayor contacto.

- Ritsuka… - pronunció con suavidad. El aludido se tomó unos momentos antes de reaccionar y lentamente elevó la cabeza y clavó la mirada vacía en los claros ojos del adulto.

"Hermosos ojos tiene"

- Ritsuka, soy tuyo. Solo tuyo.

El chico frunció el ceño y con movimientos desganados dejó caer la cabeza, clavando la mirada en el suelo, permaneciendo abrazado a sus rodillas.

- No… No eres mío. Eres de Seimei y solo cumples con las órdenes que te dio. No me quieres realmente; lo quieres a él y cumples con sus deseos.

Antes de que pudiera procesarlo o pensarlo siquiera, las palabras brotaban de su boca como un manantial. El niño se habría sorprendido si no estuviera tan enajenado.

Soubi tan solo lo miró, su sonrisa ensanchándose a cada palabra. Su mano se deslizó con delicadeza de la orejita aterciopelada, pasando por el frío y húmedo rostro hasta posesionarse de la barbilla del menor, obligándolo a mirarlo.

- Te amo porque es lo que mi corazón siente, no porque se me haya ordenado. Cada célula, cada palpitar de mi corazón y cada respiro que doy te pertenece.

Los ojos de Ritsuka se abrieron de hito en hito. El rubio lo sintió estremecerse antes de arrojarse a sus brazos, ocultando el rostro en su pecho, las pequeñas manitas rodeando su cuello en un abrazo.

La sinceridad con la que le había hablado el artista era tan transparente que ni Ritsuka podía seguir negándose a aceptar que los sentimientos del Fighter hacia él existían realmente y eran genuinos.

- ¡Dime que me amas! – exigió el pequeño con voz llorosa, su rostro permaneciendo oculto contra el pecho del mayor. Soubi lo estrechó aún más contra él y besó sus fragantes cabellos oscuros.

- Sukidayo, Ritsuka…

- ¡Dilo de nuevo!

El mayor rió quedo por la efusividad y necesidad del chico, pero accedió, buscando su rostro para llenarlo de besos, tremendamente complacido de que su pequeño finalmente admitiera que también era tan celoso de él como Soubi lo era del crío.

- Sukidayo…

- ¡De nuevo!

- Te amo… Te amo… Te amo…

Ritsuka gimoteó quedamente y se removió entre los fuertes brazos del rubio cuando éste plantó un firme beso sobre sus labios; más el crío no intentó retroceder o deshacerse del contacto.

- Soubi… – jadeó cuando se separaron, sus mejillas terriblemente enrojecidas.

Agatsuma estaba feliz, extasiado. Para algo que había empezado tan mal, estaba terminando demasiado bien. Prácticamente todos sus deseos se materializaban en ese momento mientras se deleitaba con la bella imagen de su niño avergonzado y sonrojado por la intensidad de sus propias emociones y de las del rubio.

Pero súbitamente, Ritsuka apoyó las manitas sobre su pecho y se separó de él, dirigiéndole una fea mirada de enfado que para el rubio, resultaba terriblemente tierna. Ritsuka no sabía cuánto se parecía a un gatito enfurruñado cuando se molestaba.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó con serenidad el mayor, sonriéndole afectivamente.

Ritsuka apretó los labios, al parecer más molesto por instantes, y dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro del adulto, consiguiendo de respuesta tan solo una risa entretenida de su contraparte, que a su vez, solo logró indignar a un ya de por sí bastante molesto minino.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ritsuka? – inquirió el mayor entre risas, mientras trataba de protegerse de los golpes que le daba el chiquillo. Finalmente logró apresar sus muñecas y las sostuvo con firmeza en una mano, inclinándose nuevamente hacia sus labios para recibir otro beso, pero el pequeño hizo el rostro a un lado. – Ritsuka… - perseveró, la húmeda lengua rosada sobresaliendo entre sus rosados labios y acariciando sutilmente el cuello expuesto del niño, haciéndole estremecer fuertemente y respingar, sobresaltado.

Aoyagi le plantó la cara, mirándole con el ceño fruncido, en sus ojos una mezcla entre placer, vergüenza, indignación y enojo bastante compleja pero al mismo tiempo hondamente deliciosa para el adulto.

- ¡Estoy enojado contigo, Soubi! – sentenció el pequeño, tratando de liberarse de la restricción que el mayor imponía sobre sus muñecas sin éxito.

Agatsuma rió.

- ¿Ah, si? No parecías muy molesto hace unos instantes.

El rostro y cuello del niño adoptó un bonito tono carmesí ante el sagaz comentario.

- ¡S-Soubi! – protestó. - ¡Suéltame! Estoy enojado contigo, eres muy cruel.

El rubio se limitó a frotar la nariz contra el cálido cuello del menor antes de que sus labios siguiera su ejemplo dejando fugaces besos en toda su extensión antes de posarse sobre el pulso, sintiéndolo palpitar.

- Lo siento, Ritsuka. Te amo…

- Decir que me amas no cambiará el hecho que me plantaste hoy para estar con… con.. ¡con Kio!

Soubi detuvo sus acciones para mirar al niño en los ojos con culpabilidad.

- Ritsuka, no es…

- ¿… lo que parece? – completó la frase, su mirada clavándose en la suya. Soubi claramente podía leer en ellos lo herido y traicionado que se sentía su niño a raíz de ese mal entendido. - ¿Qué estabas haciendo con él, Soubi? ¿Acaso no dijiste que me amas?

- Te amo, Ritsuka, más de lo que podrías llegar a imaginar.

Al ver que el rubio no dijo más, el chico frunció el ceño aflojando el forcejeo hasta que Soubi finalmente liberó sus muñecas. Ritsuka suspiró sin apartar la mirada calculadora ni por un instante del hombre que tenía frente a sí.

Soubi era suyo.

Si, tal vez fue de Seimei una vez, pero ahora era suyo.

- No quiero que vuelvas a… a hacer _esas_ cosas con Kio… ¡ni con nadie!. ¿Entendido, Soubi? – habló con voz calma pero firme. El mayor no pudo más que sonreír complacido ante la actitud dominante y segura de su Sacrifice.

- ¿Es una orden? – inquirió con suavidad, sonriéndole afectivamente. Las facciones del pequeño se relajaron mientras sopesaba la situación por unos segundos.

- No. Simplemente es… una petición. – dijo finalmente. La sonrisa de Soubi se ensanchó. - ¿Está bien? ¿Lo harías por mi, Soubi? – insistió Ritsuka, su tono tornando su frase en casi una plegaria, sus ojitos aprehensivos y vulnerables. Soubi tomó una de sus pequeñas manos y besó cada uno de los pequeños dedos con infinita devoción.

- Mmm… No lo sé, Ritsuka. ¿Por qué no quieres que lo haga con nadie más?

Agatsuma trató de contener la risa cuando el pequeño retiró bruscamente la mano de su agarre y lo tomó de ambos hombros, dedicándole una mirada penetrante.

- ¡Soubi! ¡No estoy bromeando! No quiero que hagas _esas_ cosas con nadie más, ¿entendido?

El rubio parpadeó con fingida inocencia.

- ¿Pero por qué no, Ritsuka, si se siente _tan _bien?

El pequeño enrojeció furiosamente.

- ¡Por eso mismo! ¡Solo puedes hacerlo conmigo, Soubi! ¡Con nadie más! ¿Me entiendes? – largó el chicuelo, apresurando a ocultarse en el pecho del mayor apenas terminó de hablar. Podía prácticamente sentir a Soubi sonreír con autosuficiencia mientras rodeaba delicada figura con sus brazos y se ponía de pie, llevándole consigo.

- Está bien, Ritsuka. _Solo contigo…._

El pequeño emitió un resuello y se removió entre sus brazos, elevando el rostro y mirándolo con intensidad antes de tomar la iniciativa por primera vez y posar sus cálidos labios sobre los del mayor. Dejándose llevar por las agradables sensaciones y los impulsos del momento, Ritsuka deslizó la aterciopelada lengua sobre los cálidos y húmedos labios del mayor, deleitándose con su carnosidad.

Agatsuma separó un poco sus labios y mordisqueó delicadamente los del más joven, haciéndole gemir en el beso. El rubio se halló gratamente sorprendido cuando sintió al pequeño deslizar tímidamente su lengua en su boca y acariciarla internamente.

- Solo_ conmigo_…. – murmuró nuevamente Ritsuka en el beso.

**-:- Owari -:-**

**Notas finales:** La verdad tenía previsto hacer de éste un fic de al menos 15 caps, pero por motivos de tiempo e inspiración he tenido que terminarlo aquí, sin cumplir la gran mayoría de mis planes y expectativas. Pero creo que el final está bastante decente, ¿o no?. Y dejo la ventana abierta para una secuela por si la inspiración llega en donde definitivamente las orejitas de Ritsuka pasarán a la historia =D (como estuvo planeado desde el inicio -.-U)


End file.
